


have you seen this sylveon?

by dreamtowns



Series: the pokemon au no one asked for [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Momo: i am Gay., Ochako: exists, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: “Go on vacation,” Momo mutters under her breath, angrily, as she traipses through the Lush Jungle. “It’ll be good for you, Momo. You need a break, Momo, go and travel Alola, Momo, it’s a great—”“Sylveon!”“—place to –,” Momo stops abruptly, and turns to see a slightly bruised Sylveon staring up at her with wide, unblinking eyes. Mom crouches down to its height, undoubtedly concerned. “Hello, sweetie, are you lost?”The Sylveon purrs against her knee in agreement, and Momo makes the split-second decision to scoop her into her arms. “Let’s get you to Nurse Joy, hmm?”





	1. Adventures in Akala

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Boku No Hero Academia | My Hero Academia. All rights reserved to its’ creator, Horikoshi Kouhei. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> hope y'all have as much fun reading this as i have as much fun writing it!
> 
> also im gonna be real here, i've only been able to play pokemon moon as im like. now able to afford the games and consoles

Momo has only been in Alola for less than two days, and she’s already having an absolutely horrible time. Okay, well, most of it isn’t so bad. The scenery and air is absolutely divine, and the people are quite friendly and hospitable. The downside to her rather abrupt vacation, however, is the fact that her Vulpix is _missing_.

Normally, Momo wouldn’t be worried if they were back home in Kanto, but as they were in a foreign country (and she had heard rumors of a Rocket-esque group called _Team Skull_ when she checked into the main hotel on Akala Island), Momo was nearly neck-deep in her anxiety over her Pokémon’s well-being.

She had decided to join a tour group on the island, and they had traveled through most places on the island where regular tourists were allowed to enter, unlike the parts of Brooklet Hill, Lush Jungle and the Volcano National Park that were solely for trainers completing their island challenge. She had gone halfway through the tour when they stopped at a Pokémon Center for a break, and she realized her Vulpix wasn’t, in fact, by her side like she’d assumed.

She informed the tourist guide, who promised to inform the captains and kahuna of the island, and then broke off from the group to start her own search. Which leads to where she currently is: inside the Lush Jungle with Dragonair at her side.

“Go on vacation,” Momo mutters under her breath, angrily, as she traipses through Lush Jungle. “It’ll be good for you, Momo. You need a break, Momo, go and travel Alola, Momo, it’s a great—”

“Sylveon!”

“—place to –,” Momo stops abruptly, and turns to see a slightly bruised Sylveon staring up at her with wide, unblinking eyes. Mom crouches down to its height, undoubtedly concerned. “Hello, sweetie, are you lost?”

Momo can tell the Sylveon belongs to a trainer as she’s allowing Momo near her and not either attacking or scuttling away like most wild Pokémon do when faced with a human.

Sylveon purrs against her knee in agreement, and Momo makes the split-second decision to scoop her into her arms. “Let’s get you to Nurse Joy, hmm?”

Sylveon headbutts her softly, and the fur tickles Momo’s chin. Dragonair makes a soft noise at the sight of the Sylveon in Momo’s arms, curious but not hostile which Momo is grateful for. Sometimes, her Pokémon can become quite protective of her around unknown Pokémon.

The walk back to the Pokémon Center is both quick and uneventful, and there are few trainers on Route 5 as the sun casts a beautiful array of quiet oranges, pinks, yellows, and purples as it sinks beneath the waves of the Alolan sea. The AC is a welcome change from the humidity of the outside, and she breathes a sigh of relief when she crosses the threshold to the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy brightens at her entrance. “Alola,” she greets, “How may I help you?”

Gently, Momo rests Sylveon on the countertop, and Nurse Joy makes a soft noise in the back of her throat.

“Oh, the poor thing,” she says, showering Sylveon with gentle affection. “Have a rough battle, hmm?”

“Something like that,” Momo says, and then: “Could you heal her?”

“Of course,” Nurse Joy grins. “It shouldn’t take more than a moment, honey, but feel free to have some of the café’s daily special while you wait, okay?”

“Sure.”

Relieved the Pokémon will be well-cared for in Nurse Joy’s hands, Momo smiles at the barista at the café. “Hello,” she greets, “what do you recommend a tired traveler?”

The man chuckles. “I believe Tapu Cocoa is a local favorite in Akala.”

“Wonderful,” Momo brightens. “May I have some of that?”

“Of course,” the man smiles and, soon, slides a steaming cup of Tapu Cocoa in front of her right as Nurse Joy says, “Your Sylveon is all healed up, Miss!”

Sylveon curls up in her lap as she drinks the cocoa, her Dragonair contently chewing on some poke beans she’d gotten for free alongside her drink.

They leave the center amid warm goodbyes, and Momo steps out onto the darkened Route 5. Sylveon makes a chirping noise as a soft wind brushes over them. It isn’t a shiver, thankfully, as Momo hadn’t come to Alola equipped for cold weather. After she sends her Dragonair back into its pokeball, Momo calls for her rider Pokémon.

When she’d arrived at Akala Island a few days ago, she was greeted by the island Kahuna, a young woman named Ashido Mina. According to some locals Momo conversed with, Ashido was well-regarded as a powerhouse with her poison-type team and plethora of knowledge about various other Pokémon. Ashido greeted Momo with gusto when she stepped off the boat that had taken her from Melemele Island to Akala, as Melemele had the only airport in all of Alola and pressed a device into her hand.

“It’s a pager for rider Pokémon,” she’d explained over the coffee they grabbed at a café; Ashido insisted on buying it. “You’ve got all of ‘em on yours – Lapras, Tauros, Mudsdale, et cetera – and it’s a way of transit in Alola! Figured I could make your vacation a bit more exciting with this, y’know?”

Momo held the pager in her hand with a gentle grasp. “Thank you so much, Ashido-san –.”

“Yaomomo,” Ashido laughed, lightly punching her shoulder. “We’re, like, family, you know, so call me Mina!”

Ashido acted like they were old friends which, of course, made sense, seeing as how Ashido was currently engaged to Jirou Kyouka, Momo’s childhood friend. They’d met various times over the years, and Momo was even in a group chat with both Ashido, Jirou, and two others she rarely interacted with as their jobs kept them at odd hours.

Charizard would be the quickest, she decides, and wastes little time in calling the Pokémon to her. A quick four-minute flight, and she’s stepping down in front of the Hano Grand Resort.

Sylveon paws her arm lightly, a sign Momo knows to mean she didn’t want to be held any longer, so Momo sets her down. She stretches, languidly, and her mouth opens for a yawn. _How cute,_ Momo thinks, barely resisting the urge to take pictures of how utterly adorable Sylveon looked, and then straightens.

She has a mission to complete.

There’s still a good amount of people ambling about, given that Akala Island had a thriving night life with all of the tourists that journey here almost weekly, so Momo stops those that don’t brush her off, asking if Sylveon belonged to them or if they knew someone who was missing a Sylveon.

The answers she received were in the negative, and her shoulders slumped after about the thirtieth person she spoke to shook their heads.

_Should I message Ashido –_

“Excuse me?”

Momo turns and sees a couple staring at her curiously. She knows they aren’t locals as their accents tells her they are from the Sinnoh region, but they seem comfortable with Alola and have less of an awed air around them as most tourists do. They also, Momo notes, aren’t dressed in any ridiculous getups as most tourists tend to wear.

“Yes?” she asks. “May I help you?”

“Sorry, we couldn’t help but overhear,” the shorter man says, his smile welcoming and bright compared to the deadpan look his partner adorns. “But are you looking for that Sylveon’s owner?”

Momo perks up. “Yes, I am! Do you know…?”

“Ah, there was a girl asking around a while ago,” he answers, and then adds, in an afterthought, “and she was also looking for the owner of a Vulpix…?”

Momo’s breath escapes her. “A…a Vulpix?”

He gives her a kind look. “I take it, the Vulpix was yours?”

Momo nods, suddenly unable to speak.

“Here.” His taciturn partner presses a ripped piece of paper in her hands, and on it is a scribbled phone number and name. “She gave us that, to contact her. We don’t know where she went, though, as we saw her, like, two hours ago.” He shrugs but adopts an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry we can’t help you more.”

“No, no,” Momo assures, nearly choking on relieved tears, “You’ve done enough, thank you!”

“No problem,” the blond laughs, and then elbows his partner with a grin. “What an exciting day, eh, Hitoshi?”

“Denki, you’re so loud,” Hitoshi says, but the fondness in his voice is unmistakable.

“You didn’t deny it, though.”

“Hn.”

“Have a good night,” Momo says, exciting a conversation she knows will turn intimate and personal, and the couple sends her a grin, though Hitoshi gives her a nod rather than a smile.

Denki waves. “You too!”

She goes back to her hotel room, double-checking every minute or so that Sylveon is following her, and sends a message to the phone number scrawled on the slip of paper.

 _Hello Uraraka-san. I believe I have your Sylveon with me._ For added measure, Momo attaches a picture of Sylveon observing her hotel room, peering into all the corners with a curious sniff, and the response is prompt.

 _Ah, thank you so much!!!!! what’s your name? btw out of curiosity, is this your Vulpix?_ There’s an attached photo of her Vulpix chewing on some pokebeans, and Momo feels an ache press behind her eyes.

_Yaoyorozu Momo. And yes, that is my Vulpix._

_What a coincidence!_

_Would you like for me to come to you and give you your Sylveon, and you return my Vulpix?_

The reply takes a minute this time. _Actually, if you don’t mind, could you keep her overnight? It’s quite late, and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to either of you._

Momo can’t help the soft smile on her lips. _Of course,_ she thumbs back. _What time would you like to meet tomorrow morning?_

_Is 10 AM a good time for you? We could meet by the Malasada shop in Heahea City?_

_That works for me!_

Momo bites her lip in thought, and then sends _we could, perhaps, have an early lunch as well?_

Before she has the chance to regret her words, she receives a response. _Of course! I’ve been DYING to try Akala’s malasada and see how it differs from other regions :D_

Her smile widens. _Well, I shall see you in the morning!_

_See you!_

At the curious chirp Sylveon gives her, Momo kneels down, pets her, and explains, “We’ll be meeting your trainer in the morning for breakfast, alright? Don’t worry, sweetie, you’ll be home soon enough.”

She purrs underneath Momo’s hands, and although the vibrations are familiar, Momo can’t help but wish for her Vulpix’s warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning rises quietly.

Momo drifts awake, curled up in the warmth of her bed, and almost forgets what she has to do when she looks at the blinking clock on the bedside table, and then rolls over to see Uraraka’s Sylveon slumbering on a pillow. After a few more minutes of soaking in the comfort of the bed, Momo shakes the last dredges of sleep off and gets to her feet.

She makes quick work of getting dressed for the day. Sylveon blinks at her curiously, but sleepily, as Momo sweeps across the hotel room making sure she has everything prepared for the day. Then, once she’s certain she has everything, she faces Sylveon with a smile.

“Are you ready to see your trainer?” she asks, and Sylveon trills.

As Hano Grand Resort is west of Heahea City, they have to walk. It isn’t a long walk, thankfully, but a quick five-minute journey. Momo greets locals and tourists alike when they glance her way, and as the familiar architecture of Heahea City rises into view, she can’t help the excitement that bubbles forth.

Sylveon skips ahead of her, brightened by the morning sun, curious at all the hidden corners and secrets Akala Island fosters. Momo leaves her be to explore but keeps a keen eye on her regardless. The last thing she wants is to face Uraraka and say she’d lost her Pokémon en route to their meeting point.

The Malasada shop is easy to spot once they step into Heahea as it’s nestled right by the apparel shop (and, also, the steady stream of people entering and exiting as well as the sweet and spicy aroma gives it away).

“Well, Sylveon, that’s our—.”

“ _Peaches_!”

Momo startles when a shorter woman stumbles into view, sinking to her knees, arms outstretched and— _oh_ ¸ Momo thinks when Uraraka’s Sylveon lets out an excited chirp and all-but tackles her owner. Momo’s Vulpix trots into view a second later, and Momo is, well, she’s moved to tears, really.

Her Vulpix spends a minute or two licking Momo’s face as Momo hugs him tightly. “I missed you,” Momo breathes into his soft fur. “Don’t scare me like that again, okay?”

They’re probably making a scene, but Momo doesn’t really care.

Her Vulpix purrs in agreement, and then licks her nose. Momo snorts at the feeling. She spends another minute or so showering her Vulpix in the attention he deserves, and then straightens to face her unexpected savior. Uraraka’s still cooing at her Sylveon, so Momo takes the time to observe the other woman.

Her hair, a soft brown streaked with red tints, is styled in a stacked bob, though there are two strands of hair framing her face. She’s dressed in a rather cute blouse and white cut-offs; Momo feels a bit overdressed in her sundress and wedges. But, nonetheless, her tongue dries in her mouth when she catches sight of Uraraka’s bright, bright smile. As Jirou would say, if she were here, Momo always did have a weakness for brunettes.

 _Shit, she’s pretty,_ Momo thinks, almost dazed, so of course that’s when Uraraka beams up at her and greets, “Alola!”

“A-Alola,” Momo stammers back. “U-Um. G-Good morning, Uraraka-san—.”

“Please, call me Ochako,” she says, her tone and expression grave, before she smiles, “You’ve earned the right, after all, saving Peaches like you did.”

“I – then, then call me M-Momo.”

“Sure!”

They stand there for a moment, staring at one another, before Momo remembers why, exactly, they decided to meet at the Malasada Shop as she feels a twinge of hunger. “Um,” she begins, “shall we go inside and eat?”

Uraraka startles and turns a pale pink. “Y-Yeah, of course!”

They enter the shop quietly, and the teen manning the front counter greets them enthusiastically. “Alola,” she chirps. “How may I help you?”

“Alola,” says Momo. “Can I have a, uh, sweet malasada for myself and my Pokémon?”

“Of course,” says the teen. “Would you like your malasadas here or to go?”

“Here, please,” Momo says, and then pays.

She finds a booth against a window and takes a seat there with Vulpix. A minute or so later, Ochako slides into the seat opposite of her.

They spend a few moments quietly, more focused on eating their malasadas than conversing with one another. However, when Ochako polishes nearly half of her malasada, she clears her throat.

“So,” Ochako says, “Thanks, again, for bringing Peaches back to me.”

“It’s no problem,” Momo responds after she swallows her own bite. “Thank you for bringing Vulpix back to me as well.”

They smile at one another, and then Ochako giggles. “It’s been quite a day, huh?”

“It has,” Momo muses.

“Just so you know, I don’t normally lose my Pokémon in foreign countries.”

Momo snorts. “Neither do I.”

“Your accent is familiar,” Ochako tilts her head. “Where are you from?”

“Ah, I’m from Kanto,” says Momo. “And you?”

“Johto!” Ochako smiles. “If you don’t mind me asking, why’re you in Alola?”

“Ah, I was persuaded by some of my research assistants to take a break.”

Ochako blinks. “So, you’re a researcher?”

Momo nods.

“How cool!” Ochako bounces in place. “I’m a Gym Leader – Fire type, of course! But I don’t interact much with other researchers, well, except for my friend, ah, Midoriya Izuku!”

Momo perks up. “Ah, I’ve met Midoriya-kun quite a few times for a couple of conferences.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Momo nods. “By the way, why’re you vacationing here?”

“Ah.” Ochako rubs the back of her neck. “According to my Ace Trainers, I’ve been working too hard, you know? They said the gym would survive if I, you know, went away for a few days.”

“Seems like we both needed a break,” Momo comments.

“Uh huh!”

Quiet drifts between them as they finish their food, and then Ochako asks, “How long are you staying in Alola?”

“Until Sunday,” Momo replies. “And you?”

“Ah, it’s the same for me,” Ochako says and then, after a short pause, asks, almost hesitantly, “I have an idea – and it’s totally okay if you don’t want to, you know, agree to it – but how about we, um, explore Alola together? I mean, a vacation ain’t that fun when you’re alone, you know?”

Momo blinks, stunned.

Ochako, flustered, waves her hand in front of her. “O-Of course, only if you’re comfortable, and I know we just met and all, but it was really nice meeting you and talking to you and—.”

“I’d love to,” Momo beams. “Were you planning on going anywhere today?”

 

* * *

 

 

Momo leaves the Malasada shop feeling a turbulence of emotions, only after agreeing to meet Ochako at 2 P.M. to visit the infamous Paniola Ranch, and then head to Royal Avenue for the Battle Royal Dome. When she steps into the lobby of her hotel, the sight of a familiar blond and purple-haired couple catches her eye. Momo takes a few steps towards them, wanting to say hello and thank them for their help, but also unwilling to interrupt their conversation.

Of course, Denki catches sight of her as she works up the nerve to speak and brightens.

“Alola! I see you’ve found your missing Vulpix!” Denki waves at her, exuberant, wearing an Alolan button down and khakis. Hitoshi looks as though he doesn’t know his partner despite their handholding. “I’m glad!”

“A-Ah, yes, thank you again,” Momo says, pressing her hands together. By her feet, Vulpix lets out an energetic bark. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t given me Ochako’s number.”

Hitoshi quirks an eyebrow. “Ochako, huh?”

Momo flushes brightly. “W-Well…”

“Ah, young love,” Denki says in a sage-like voice.

“Denki, we’re all the same age here,” Hitoshi snorts and then yelps when Denki jabs him in the side with his elbow.

“Let me live vicariously through others,” says Denki; his irritation is ruined by the pout. Momo can’t help but giggle.

Hitoshi rolls his eyes, almost violently, and says, “Why did I marry you, again?”

“Because you love me,” Denki croons, reaching up to press a chaste kiss to Hitoshi’s cheek, and Hitoshi’s eyes crinkle with a warm smile.

“Yeah,” he murmurs.

Momo presses a hand to her cheek at the adorable scene. “Aw.”

Denki and Hitoshi both blink; obvious they had forgotten they had an audience. Sheepish, Denki rubs the back of his neck and grins widely. “So,” he begins, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Momo’s just a little wary of, “You have plans with Ochako?”

Denki’s grin widens at Momo’s blush. At times like these, she wishes she weren’t the sort to blush easily. She straightens, though, and opens her mouth, but a movement by Hitoshi’s curls catches her gaze. She blinks, squinting, and

And—

And that’s a baby Murkrow. Nestled in Hitoshi’s hair, slumbering despite the cacophony of voice from travelers. Denki and Hitoshi both look unbothered and utterly used to such behavior, Momo can only stare owlishly at them. She probably looks like a shocked Hoothoot.

“Um,” she starts, hesitantly, “Are you aware of the, um, Murkrow in your hair, Hitoshi-san?”

Hitoshi makes a face. “Please, you don’t need to use honorifics with me, uh –.”

“Yaoyorozu Momo,” Momo offers. “Um. Call me Momo.”

“Right,” Hitoshi nods, though he’s careful not to disturb the baby Pokémon. “But, yes, I am aware.”

“His name is Dark Shadow the Third,” says Denki, serious but lips twitching to fight a smile. “You see, he really belongs to a good friend of ours, but baby Pokémon just – love Hitoshi.”

Momo blinks. “Really?”

 _How odd,_ she thinks as she presses a finger to her chin in thought. She’d heard rumors of a Pokémon researcher who attracted baby Pokémon by simply sitting in place. _Ah, but that’s not possibly Hitoshi-san,_ she concludes after another thought; _just a coincidence_.

“Uh huh,” Denki says, but, peculiarly, very tense. Momo can’t imagine why. Perhaps, people bothered Hitoshi about the matter? “Happened all the time when we were littler.”

Her eyebrows raise to her forehead. “You were childhood friends?”

Denki’s grin is easier, now, softer, as he’s quite possibly talking about his favorite topic. “Oh, yeah,” he replies, “We were neighbors, too – drove our parents mad.”

Hitoshi chuckles. “We were a bit of a wild pair.”

“I can imagine,” Momo says, soft at the mere imagery of Denki and Hitoshi, much smaller and younger than they were now, trekking through Sinnoh with one another. “Well, then, I suppose I will see you around, Denki-san, Hitoshi-san!”

“See you!” Denki waves and then pauses, squinting. “Wait – you never told me what your plans were with Uraraka!”

“Ah, look at that,” Momo says as she hurriedly steps toward the elevator. “The elevator is here!”

“Momo!”

The elevator closes behind her, and Hitoshi’s laughter floats towards her ears.

 

* * *

 

 

2 P.M. comes both too quickly and too slowly for Momo’s tastes.

 _I’m at Paniola Ranch_ , Ochako’s text reads. _See you soon!!_

Momo finds Ochako in a secluded spot near Paniola Ranch. She turns to her with a somewhat vicious grin. The sight of it makes Momo’s heart stutter in her chest. “Hey,” Ochako says, a pokeball in her hands. “How about we battle? Let’s see – winner buys dinner?”

“Fine with me,” Momo agrees, reaching for the part of her belt where she holds her team. She releases Vanilluxe right as Ochako unleashes Houndoom.

The air between them fills with tension.

“Don’t go easy on me,” warns Ochako.

Momo grins. “I wouldn’t dare.”


	2. Malie City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Boku No Hero Academia | My Hero Academia. All rights reserved to its’ creator, Horikoshi Kouhei. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

The dust from their combined attacks settles, and Momo stares at Ochako in near stilted shock. Endorphins from their battle rises in her veins as she breathes, calling back her fainted Jolteon. Ochako recalls her own fainted Pokémon, a rather fierce and stubborn Chandelure. They’re both quiet, catching their breaths after the battle, and Momo reaches into her discarded bag for two water bottles.

She hands one to Ochako with a smile.

“Thank you,” Ochako says, uncapping it eagerly. She takes a swig and Momo tries her best not to stare at her throat. “Man, that was intense, huh!”

“O-Oh, yes, it was!”

They fall quiet.

“So, I think it was a draw,” Ochako begins after a moment. “It was pretty difficult to tell, because of the dust, but our Pokémon kind of fainted at the same time, you know? How about we split the bill for dinner?”

“Alright,” Momo agrees; and then she smiles, “It was an honor battling a Gym Leader from Johto.”

Ochako laughs. “And you Kanto researchers pack a punch.”

Momo snickers.

There’s a burst of enthusiastic clapping that catches their attention. It’s Ashido, wearing her normal attire of ripped shorts, flip flops, tank top, and sun hat. “That was amazing,” she gushes as she nears them, hands pressed together. “You two were neck and neck, in terms of both power and speed! Gosh, now _I_ wanna battle one of ‘ya!”

Ochako startles. “Uh…”

Momo blanches at the thought.

Ashido had once decided to challenge the Indigo League in Kanto _for fun_ once she completed her Island Challenge in Alola, and battled the Elite Four and current Champion, won said battles, and donned the title of Champion before she decided to become the kahuna of Akala Island when her older sister wished to step down from the position. She’d lost the Kanto Championship title four years into her kahuna-ship to Shiozaki Ibara, an earth-type genius and the current reigning Champion.

In conclusion: Ashido Mina was an utter demon when it came to Pokémon battling, and Momo was too tired to deal with it.

“I’d rather not,” Momo says.

Ashido snorts, and the smile on her face is still open, friendly, despite the denial. “Hey, it’s all good,” she says. “Have you stopped to see Kyouka yet?”

“No, I thought she wasn’t in Akala at the moment,” Momo replies, remembering the message Jirou sent her a few days ago.

“Ah, she’s in Melemele Island,” Ashido responds, bouncing on the heels of her feet. “There’s a problem at Ten Carat Hill, so Professor Kirishima asked her to come help.”

“Is everything okay?” Momo asks.

Ashido waves her hand in the air. “Yeah – so what was that epic battle for? Y’all settling a dispute?”

“We just wanted to test our battle skills,” Ochako shrugs, sticking her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. “Loser was gonna buy dinner, but since it was a draw, we’re splitting the bill.”

“Dinner?” Ashido questions. Momo feels something short of dread at the glee spreading over her expression. “How _cute!”_

“Have any suggestions?” Momo dares to ask.

“There’s a really nice restaurant in Malie City,” Ashido offers; almost gleeful at the thought of Ochako and Momo going to dinner. “It’s got really great reviews, and I’ve been there a couple times with Kyouka.”

“Ooh?” Ochako perks up. “Is the ferry ride there long?”

“Nah,” Ashido shakes her head. “It’s, like, thirty minutes.”

Momo frowns. “Sorry, but I don’t know what island Malie City is on?”

“It’s on Ula’ula Island,” says Ashido and, after a pause, adds, almost beseechingly, “Hey, would y’all be able to, like, deliver a package for me? I have two trainers to look after on their island challenge, otherwise I would’ve gone and done it myself.”

Ochako tilts her head. “What package? And to who?”

“Just something the kahuna from Ula’ula needed,” Ashido responds, remaining vague yet informative all the same. “But since Fukukado-san is busy with some Team Skull antics in Po Town, the package is going to Professor Todoroki of Malie City!”

Momo startles at the name. “T-Todoroki?”

Ashido nods. “Todoroki Fuyumi, our resident ice-type expert!” Ashido nods and then adds, after a pause, “Not to be confused with the Todoroki of Hoenn’s Elite Four, of course!”

Ochako makes a noise in the back of her throat. “How many Todoroki’s are there?”

“As far as I’m aware, four,” Ashido replies, and then clasps her hand in front of her. “Anyway – please?”

Momo shares a look with Ochako, and starts, “I mean, I don’t see a problem…”

“Sweet!” Ashido jumps and wraps the two of them in a one-arm hug. “Thanks a bunch!” she releases them, and someone by the ranch calls her name; before she takes off, though, she says, “I’ll meet y’all at the ferry station at 6!”

Before Momo could so much as blink, Ashido’s already jogging through the tall grass that leads the path back to Paniola Ranch.

“Well,” Ochako says, amused, “I guess we’re going out for dinner at six, then?”

Momo smiles. “I suppose so.”

They stand there for a moment, quiet and tension floating almost peacefully before them, before Ochako straightens, looks Momo straight in the eyes, opens her mouth, and says, “Momo, I—,”

“Hey Momo! Uraraka!”

They both startle, and Momo swivels around to see Denki waving without abandon at them, a bright, cheery grin on his face. Hitoshi is a normal sight at his side.

“A-Ah, hello, Denki, Hitoshi,” Momo greets as they come within hearing distance. “Did you just visit the ranch?”

“Moreso the nursery, really,” Denki shrugs. He tilts his head, quirking an eyebrow, and asks, “Hey, sorry, did we interrupt something?”

Although there’s no reason for her to blush, she does. “N-Not really.”

Hitoshi raises an eyebrow, sending her an unimpressed look, while Denki snickers quietly. Hitoshi eyes some of the scorch marks on the ground and says, “Were you two battling?”

“We were,” Ochako beams. “It was a draw!”

Denki whistles lowly. “Impressive.”

Momo then blinks, remembering that all her Pokémon are, in fact, fainted. “Ah, Ochako, we should get to a Pokémon Center.”

Ochako winces, likely remembering her fainted team, and says, “Yeah, that’s a good plan.”

“Actually,” Denki starts, a warm smile spreading on his lips. “Since you’ll have to cut through some pretty tall grass to get back into Paniola Town, let me heal your Pokémon for you!”

 

* * *

 

 

True to Ashido’s word, the ferry ride to Ula’ula takes less than thirty minutes. The package for Professor Todoroki sits on Momo’s lap, wrapped in cloth and tied with a bow. While Momo is curious about what’s inside the package, she focuses more on the warmth of Ochako’s side as they sit together in the ferry. There are a lot of other tourists and locals mingling about, and Ochako gets pulled into a conversation by an elderly woman wanting to know where she was from.

Momo’s content to listen to the lilt of Ochako’s voice.

When they arrive at Malie City, it’s – well, it’s raining.

Momo and Ochako look at one another, and then out at the sheets of rain in front of them and burst into peals of laughter. They’re getting odd looks from other people, but Momo doesn’t particularly care. Something about the rain, about the quiet tension floating between them, just makes the entire situation absolutely hilarious to Momo.

Once she’s done laughing, it’s like there’s some weight lifted off her shoulder and she beams at Ochako, who gives her a shy smile back.

“Alola! Are you two the women Mina talked about?”

Another woman stands near them, an umbrella shielding her from the rain. There are two other umbrellas snug under her arm. Her hair, Momo notes, is a silvery grey, a nice contrast to her dark skin tone.

“Y-Yes,” Momo says, tightening her grip on the package. “A-are you Professor Todoroki?”

The women’s lips twitch. “Technically, I am a Todoroki, but I’m no professor.”

Momo blinks. Ochako tilts her head.

The woman laughs at their slight befuddlement, a light and cheerful sound. As she hands them the umbrellas she holds, she explains, “I’m her wife. Todoroki Rumi at your service, though a lot of people around here call me Miruko!”

“Ah, Alola,” Momo greets as she takes one of the umbrellas. “Um. Where is Professor Todoroki? Are you going to take us to her?”

“Yup,” says Rumi. “She’s camped out in the library right now, so that’s where I’ll lead y’all!”

The walk to Malie City’s library was quiet and brisk, of the rain drowning out any sort of conversation. The library is warm to a comfortable degree, given that the rain was almost bitingly cold, and a safe haven from the sheets of rain. Rumi guides them to the second floor where, surrounded by stacks of books, papers, and folders, dressed in a lab coat, a woman who can only be a professor sits.

“Fuyumi!”

Professor Todoroki blinks up at them, a pink smudge of a highlighter on her lower cheek. She brightens at the sight of her wife, wearing an expression that makes Momo’s heart warm, and smiles. “Rumi-chan, what brings you here? I thought you were tending to the gardens?”

“It’s raining, love.” Rumi snickers at Professor Todoroki’s nearly startled expression. “Anyway, you’ve a package!”

Professor Todoroki sets the papers in her hand down and murmurs, “Package?”

“Alola,” Momo greets and sets the package gently on the table. “Kahuna Ashido-san sent us to give this to you.”

Professor Todoroki beams. “Thanks a bunch!”

“If y’all don’t mind me asking,” Rumi starts, tilting her head in a way that makes Momo think of a rabbit. “Are you two just here to deliver a package?”

Momo shares a glance with Ochako, who says, “We’re going out for dinner, actually! Ashido-san recommended a restaurant here.”

“Ooh, you’re going to Lunch Rush’s place, then?”

Momo blinks. “Lunch Rush?”

Rumi laughs quietly. “It’s just a nickname we locals call the head chef of the place. Actually, I bet Ashido didn’t tell you where it was, huh?” At Momo’s and Ochako’s subsequent headshake, Rumi continues, “It’s actually right behind the Pokémon Center, right next to that Kantonian Gym.”

“Thank you,” Momo smiles, and then turns to Ochako. “I suppose we should get going, then?”

“Fine with me,” Ochako says. “It was nice meeting you two!”

“Mhm,” Tomoko nods. “See ya around!”

Professor Todoroki gives them an absentminded wave.

“Have fun on your date!”

There’s no rain when they step outside the library, but it feels like the sun is pressing against Momo’s face at the heat she feels in her cheeks. A quick glance to her side shows that Ochako looks just as, if not more, flustered than she.

“Well,” Momo says quietly, “I suppose we better heed the Professor’s advice.”

“Yes, we should,” Ochako replies, just as quiet, before she reaches out and laces her fingers with Momo’s. “Let’s go and have a wonderful date.”

 

 

* * *

 

Momo steps off the plane and breathes in the slightly chilly air of her home. Kanto greets her quietly, like it always does, and Momo smiles. She grabs her luggage from baggage claim, and heads to the entrance where she finds a familiar face holding a sign with her name on it, waving almost fervently to be seen from the crowd.

Before she steps forward, though, her phone buzzes with a message. _Just landed!!_ Ochako’s text reads. _Hope you landed safely, too! Lemme know whenever you’re in Johto!!_

“Yaomomo!”

“Morning, Hagakure!” Momo greets her fellow researcher with a smile. “Are the labs still standing?”

Hagakure snorts, and then deadpans, “It almost wasn’t. Dunno how we survived without you.”

Momo laughs.

“Anyway, did ya have fun?” Hagakure questions as they start walking to where she’s parked, all but bouncing on the heels of her feet. “How was Alola? Did you go swimming? Did you see any fights between the Tapu Guardians? Did you—.”

“Hold on, let me at least ask one question,” Momo says; she means to be scolding, but her tone is far too light and amused, so Hagakure only laughs and makes a prompting motion for her to go on. “Well, Alola was an amazing experience, and I wouldn’t mind going back, you know? The locals, the atmosphere, it was all very lovely.”

Hagakure cheers and nearly whacks a harried traveler in the face with her sign. “That’s amazing! So, did anything _exciting_ happen?”

Momo quirks an eyebrow at the shift in tone. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yaomomo,” Hagakure whines. “You know what I’m talking about!”

“Do I?”

“Come _on_. Are you telling me you didn’t even, like, go one date? Or even flirt?” Hagakure makes an exasperated sigh. “Have Yuuga and I taught you _nothing?”_

Momo’s lips twitch in amusement. “Well…”

“Ohmigosh, tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Well, believe it or not, it all started when I lost my Vulpix…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to chat about this au at my tumblr @dreamvevo! thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank plumwins for screaming about this au with me for almost two days straight.
> 
> also I know malasada shops are only in hau’oli city, malie city, and royal avenue in pokemon sun/moon but let me live my life. let there be a malasada shop in heahea city and seafolk village smh.


End file.
